two
by CalPal052699
Summary: It's Kate's third mother's day, celebrated as a mother, but her first mother's day as mother of two (sort of).


She wakes up to someone pulling on her hair, instantly knowing who is sitting next to her in the bed. The mattress is sunk down under the weight of her husband, their daughter sitting between them.

Hannah has always loved pulling on her mother's hair, which is how Kate instantly knew it was her little girl sitting next to her. That, and the happy babbles of 'mama' and 'mama wake' that ring in her ears.

She can't help the small smile that comes across her lips, eyes fluttering open to see the beautiful little girl she loves more than anyone, anything.

"Hi, baby," she whispers, watching as Hannah's eyes light up at the sound of her voice. The next thing she knows, the toddler's head is buried in the crook of her neck, her wet lips forming a smile against her mother's skin, amber hair tickling Kate's chin.

"Mama! Mama wake, Daddy!" the young girl squeals against her skin, the high-pitched sound muffled by the shoulder her face is buried in. Her little arms wrap around her mother's neck and shoulder, a small hug that Kate will always treasure. "Happy mama 'ay."

Kate feels tears spring to her eyes at the words, smiles up at her husband, the man she knows told her daughter to say those very words. He smiles back, knowing she's onto him. After all these years, it would be crazy to think she isn't. She keeps her eyes locked on his as her arms wrap around her nineteen-month-old daughter, holding Hannah against her tightly.

It's her second mother's day with her precious little girl, but the third one she's celebrated.

Last year, Hannah had been seven months old. She had spent the whole day with her husband and daughter, not wanting to go out, not wanting to do anything special. She had just wanted her family there, and that's what she got, watching Disney movies curled up in her husbands arms, their little girl sitting between them. It had been perfect, and she wanted nothing more than that today.

The one before that, Castle had spoiled her, telling her she was already a mom, even though she was only about halfway through her pregnancy, her five month pregnant belly in front of her. He had bought onesies for their unborn baby, a picture frame for her, telling her it was for the first picture of mommy and baby. Much to her surprise, that Sunday had also been the first time she felt her unborn child kick hard, hard enough for Castle to feel it, too, hard enough for the feeling to be distinct, unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She's pretty sure she spent a large bulk of that day crying of joy, thanks to her pregnancy hormones.

Luckily, she has the day off, once again, this year. The last thing she wants right now is to spend mother's day away from her little girl, the one wrapped in her arms and breathing into her neck. Gates had actually been the one to mention it, tell her that she should let her male co-workers do the work, tell her to spend the day with her baby. She hadn't bothered arguing, simply smiled at agreed.

And now she lays in bed, happy, her mind still slightly clouded with the remaining fog of sleep, her little girl still mumbling 'mama' into the crook of her neck.

Four years ago, mother's day hadn't been nearly as amazing, hadn't been happy at all. Three years ago, mother's day had been the day of her wedding, making a usually sad day an extremely happy one. But four years ago, it had been hard. She had been in the midst of a fight with Castle. She had been doubting herself, her abilities, her decisions. She had been so unsure of herself, and had needed her mother more than anything. She had cried to herself that day, curled up in a ball in her bed, alone and sad and grieving.

She still thinks of her mother on mother's day, wishes that she could of met her granddaughter, wishes that she could still bring her flowers that Sunday. She does, usually. Last year, and this year, she stopped by on Saturday, yesterday to wish her mother a happy mother's day, hoping she's understand that she needed to spend Sunday with her little girl. Of course, Castle always told her there was no way she was disappointing her mother by spending a happy day with her family.

By the end of the day, she usually believes him.

Hannah pulling away is what breaks her from her thoughts. She smiles as the little girl, on instinct, leans in to press a quick kiss to her lips. She knows she'll one day miss the kisses her daughter willingly gives her, cherishes them now while Hannah's still too young to know that kissing mommy isn't cool.

"Mama day. Mama 'offee," says the toddler looking over at her father, waiting for her to hand the still steaming cup to her mother. Kate smiles as he hands it to her, takes it and sets it on the nightstand next to her without taking a sip.

His eyebrows furrow in confusion at the fact that she doesn't immediately sit up to take a sip like she usually does. She just smiles at him before looking back down at their little girl.

"Mama no 'offee?" asks the little princess, making Kate smile.

"Mama doesn't want her coffee _right now_," she told her little girl, running her fingers through the mess of amber girls atop her head.

"Otay," Hannah replies, a smile coming across her face. Kate smiles as well, her little girl's smile that always reaches her shining blue eyes has always been extremely contagious.

She props herself up on her elbows, soon moving to sit, placing her pillow between her back and the headboard. She taps her thighs, and Hannah smiles before crawling into her lap, resting her head against her mother's chest, looking over at her father. She wraps her arms around her mother, sticking her tongue out at Castle in true Beckett fashion.

He playfully lets his jaw drop, reaching over to tickle her. As her daughter squirms in her arms, trying to get away from her daddy's fingers, she can't help but marvel in how amazing this is, how perfect this is, how perfect their little girl is.

"Our genes mix well," she finds herself commenting suddenly. When he looks up at her with a shocked expression on his face, she realizes her timing is perfect.

"'Eenes?" asks Hannah, looking up at her with curious eyes, from true Beckett to true Castle in the blink of an eye.

Kate just smiles and leans down to press another kiss to her little girl's head. "I can't wait to have another one."

"Kate?" It escapes his throat immediately, in a breathy and almost wistful and disbelieving tone. "Are you saying...you want to _try_?" he asks. She can't help but smile as she looks up at him, meeting his eye, holding her little girl as close as possible.

"No, Rick. I'm saying I'm already pregnant."

In an instant, he's leaning into her, pressing a kiss to her lips, another to her head and then one to Hannah's head before pressing another one to her lips.

"Happy mother's day, Kate," he mumbles into her lips.

They pull apart when Hannah pulls on her hair again, getting her attention. She smiles down at her little girl, not quite believing that, by this time next year, she'll be celebrating mother's day with two little ones.

When she looks over at him, she realizes he doesn't quite believe it either.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Maybe you could leave a review? And happy mother's day to all the mothers out there.**


End file.
